


The Coupon Book

by HydrasLovelyWeapon21 (MakBarnes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Bath Sex, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Coupon book, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Oral, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Some Fluff, Squirting, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing, Teasing Stucky, Threesome, lap dance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/HydrasLovelyWeapon21
Summary: You gave Bucky a coupon book for his birthday and he sure puts it to good use.1. A Day of Teasing2. One massage with a happy ending.3. One Blowjob4. A Wake-up Call.5. One Quickie.6. All tied up and any way you want it.7. You choose my outfit for the night.8. One Lap Dance to a song of your choice9. Public Sex.10. One Sex tape or photo shoot.11. Roleplay of any kind.12. Knives13. Wild Card. (Anything you choose.)14. Try something new! (Suggestions on back)15. Hot Bath for 216. Any Fantasy RealI will repost the list with every new chapter I post.These chapters are not plot based. It is just a small summery I give to add a little bit of plot. This is just a way to write hot, rough, nasty smut. ENJOY!Credit for the original idea of the list goes to Tuiccim. I saw it on tumblr and my mind had ideas. I asked for her permission to post here.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Number 13

**Author's Note:**

> Number 13. Wild Card (Anything you choose)
> 
> Credit for the original idea of the list goes to Tuiccim. I saw it on tumblr and myind had ideas. I asked for her permission to post here.

Overhearing Steve talking to Bucky about a gift Sharon had gotten him Bucky seemed excited about the idea. You asked him about it in a joking manner around Christmas, you could tell he was expecting one as he opened the last gift. Saving the idea until his birthday was the best option. You planned everything perfectly. You had even ordered new lingerie and placed it neatly in your drawer where Bucky could easily find them. You placed a black number under the gift bag and carefully placed a booklet with candy covering it. You rushed into the walk in closet as the door to the room was being opened by your husband Bucky Barnes. You adjusted a coat behind you and held your breath as Bucky approached the bed. Noticing the set up you had laid out he smiled brightly and peeked into the gift bag. He stopped and checked the bathroom and under the bed before returning to open it. Taking out the multicolored tissue he pulled out several candy bars and a small paper envelope with rainbow pieces of paper. He glanced behind him again and you could see the excitement on his face as he flipped through his options. He sucked his bottom lip under his teeth as he read. You saw him organizing the options and rolled your eyes. Holding back a laugh Bucky heard you make a small movement and jerked open the closet door. Earning a little yelp from you he shut the door and picked you up with one swift motion. He carried you over to the bed before pushing everything to the floor.  
“When can I use them?” Bucky flicked one piece in front of your face.  
“It is your birthday…”  
“That it is, Doll.” Bucky sat up in between your legs and looked through his small pile with a inquistue grin. You laughed at his goofy faces before getting startled by Bucky quickly tossing a paper at you. Having it land over your face you smiled as Bucky kissed along your neck while you read.  
“Not the one I was expecting.”  
“My Birthday. I get to choose. Number 13.”  
“Well what is your request, Sergeant.” You winked at him as you used his title and saw lust flash in his eyes.  
“I want you.” Bucky stood up as he picked up the small black outfit from the floor and laid it on your stomach. “To change into that, and be a good little slut for Daddy.” Bucky was practically turning feral as he asked for the exchange. You slowly ripped the paper in front of him and let it fall to the floor.  
“As you wish, Daddy.” Kissing him with passion he moved you to the bathroom to change. As you shut the door Bucky quickly changed into his pair of worn jeans that hugged his V- shaped hips tightly. He sat down on the end of the bed and chewed his lip roughly as you opened the bathroom door. Leaning against the doorway you looked up through your lashes and adjusted a small piece of your hair. Bucky motioned you over with the wave of his finger and pulled you onto his lap to straddle him.  
“Mmm, This looks gorgeous on you, Princess.”  
“Thank you, Daddy.” You gasped a bit as Bucky brought hsi metal hand in contact with your ass and the slap echoed a bit off the walls of the room. Bucky ran his nose under your ear and blew a cold breath over your skin. Shivering against him he smiled before trailing his hands to cup your breasts. Sucking the exposed half into his mouth you held your head back to give him more room. He gripped your closer and you could feel his wanting center pushing up against you. Moving your hand over his pinned shaft he groaned and pushed your hand away. He pulled your hips against him and kissed you forcefully.  
“Be patient.” Bucky moved back to sucking a new mark on the top of your breast as he held your hips still on him. You whined for him to move as your heat grew just from feeling his wanting cock against your aching center.  
“Please, Buck.” Having a hard smack come across your ass you winced at the feeling before locking eyes with Bucky.  
“That’s not my name right now, Princess.” Bucky moved you to lay down against the mattress and grinded against you harder. You gripped the back of his shoulders as he chewed down your neck. “Gotta make sure everyone knows you’re my little slut.” Bucky trailed a perfect line down your chest that connected behind your ear and he trailed a cold metal finger over them. Bucky moved down to press his mouth against your soaking folds and he smiled up at you. “Already so wet for me, Hm?”  
“Only for you Daddy.” Bucky leaned up and slipped his pants off, freeing his cock. You couldn’t help but look down at him between your legs and hitched your breathing slightly. Bucky saw you watching him pump his own dick with his hand, and moved his hand to your wrist. “Do you like watching Daddy?” You nodded your head as he moved your hand over your own pleasure. “Daddy likes to watch you too.” Bucky laid down tucked behind you just enough where he could whisper into your ear. Bucky reached up to the shelf above him and flick his knife open. Carefully slipping the blade under the connected cloth that kept the outfit together he sliced through it quickly as he moved your hand back to hover over your clit. You watch him trail the knife away and whined at the loss. “That’s for another coupon, Baby.” Bucky kissed you roughly and kept twirling your lips with his own. His hand worked against your nipple while he grinded against your ass. You moaned in the kiss at the feeling of his hard cock against you. Trying to reach him he redirected your hand with his own and pressed your fingers against your clit. You broke the kiss to gasp at the feeling as he guided your fingers to work over yourself in gentle circles. He let hot breaths hit your neck as you tucked your head against his shoulder. Once you picked up the rhythm of your pleasure he reached to himself as he watched your own hands provide yourself with pleasure. “Does that feel good, Princess?”  
“Yes Daddy. Oh!” You moved yourself up against his chest and felt his arm pumping himself as he watched you.  
“God you are so beautiful touching yourself.” Bucky bucked his hips into his hands and groaned as he chased his finish. “Yea, Just imagine Daddy’s dick fucking you, Making you scream out for me, Begging for a release.” As Bucky whispered into your ear you felt your rise coming quickly and picked up the pace on your clit. Bucky took his free hand and held it against your throat as he moved his dick to rub against your ass. He moved his fingers in between your legs and moved them over the sides of your soaking lips.  
“Fuck Daddy. Please fuck me.”  
“Such a dirty little mouth for Daddy.” Bucky took over from your hand and increased the pace as you chased an orgasam fast. Your moans filled the room as Bucky moved himself down to latch his lips onto your swollen clit. His three fingers found your entrance quickly and your back arched at the pleasure. You held your hands above your head as he worked his tongue around his fingers. You tensed your legs together but the were quickly held apart with a forceful hand. You grabbed the back of Bucky’s head and held him against you as his tongue seemed to work magic against you. You felt yourself fall over the edge and tensed as Bucky helped you ride out your orgasam. He bit against your thigh as he kept the pace up and you whined at him. “You aren’t done yet, slut.” Bucky held your hips in place as he curled his fingers tightly inside of you. You arched up and moved with his motions to chase another fall. BUcky pushed you back down and smiled at how you moved under his touch. His free hand moved down to pump himself a few times before rubbing his tip over your area. You jerked towards him and felt his tip enter you. He stopped and quickly flipped you to your knees. Smacking your ass once more you moaned at the sensations feeling the shock run through your pussy. Bucky slammed hard against you causing your face to bury into the pillow. The sounds of skin and Bucky’s grunts filled the room. Your hands twisted in the sheets as he pushed you over your second finish. Bucky continued his motions as he rode you through your second round.  
“Fuck! Talk to me, Princess. Who’s my little slut?”  
“Me. Daddy owns this pussy.”  
“Shit, Yeah I do. Fucking tight little slut. All mine...All mine.” Bucky chased his finish as you tried to rub against your clit and chase your last finish it seemed. Bucky pushed your hand away and rubbed his fingers against your clit. You pushed back against his motions causing him to push harder for that rhythm.  
“Right there, Daddy. Yes. yes, yes!” You feel yourself clench around him the hardest you had and a gush came out with him.  
“Shit, princess. Did you?” He moved quickly to get a towel and clean himself up. You were exhausted against the sheets and Bucky lifted you off, wrapping a towel around you he moved you to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the tub. You felt yourself drifting to sleep sitting there and tried to shake yourself awake. Taking off the cut up pieces of the lingerie you still had on you watched Bucky rip the sheets from the bed and replace them with new ones. You twisted the hot water off and sank yourself down into the tub and felt your muscles relax. The hot water soothed your oncoming soreness and you felt a blush rising on your cheek.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Doll, You never apologize for that. That just means I know how to please my girl.” Bucky nuzzled his head against your own and he took a sponge and cleaned around your neck. You sighed as he moved the sponge over your body gently and smiled just looking at him.  
“Have a good birthday?”  
“The best. But I can tell the next few times are going to be fun!” Bucky winked at you as he walked out of the bathroom to grab the rest of his coupons. “I’ll make it easy on you and only use one today.” You laughed at his comment as he looked through them.  
“Any questions? I don’t know if some of them are confusing.”  
“Only one...Try something new? What are the suggestions, i think they got smudged because it only looks like one.”  
“That’s because there only is one. It will probably be the last one you use...I want to have a threesome.”  
“With a random person?”  
“Not really. I want to have a threesome with the uhm two men out of time…” You paused your motions and avoided eye contact with Bucky.  
“Steve?! Shit I never thought about that Doll. You sure you could handle us both?” Bucky teased as he moved it to the middle of the pile.  
“I don’t know, just always had a dream about it.”


	2. Number one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gave Bucky a coupon book for his birthday and he sure puts it to good use.
> 
> 2\. One massage with a happy ending.  
> 3\. One Blowjob  
> 4\. A Wake-up Call.  
> 5\. One Quickie.  
> 6\. All tied up and any way you want it.  
> 7\. You choose my outfit for the night.  
> 8\. One Lap Dance to a song of your choice  
> 9\. Public Sex.  
> 10\. One Sex tape or photo shoot.  
> 11\. Roleplay of any kind.  
> 12\. Knives
> 
> 14\. Try something new! (Suggestions on back)  
> 15\. Hot Bath for 2  
> 16\. Any Fantasy Real  
> I will repost the list with every new chapter I post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 1  
> A day of Teasing

Bucky groaned as he climbed out of the warm bed you two shared and headed into the bathroom to get ready for his busy day. He hated days like this because he never got to see you as much as he wanted. Meetings after meetings with Steve and Tony, arguing back and forth. Sharon coming into the room to diffuse the situation. It was endless. He sighed as he pinned back his hair and chewed his lip thinking of the coupons from yesterday. You were so sore he had to be gentle even with the cuddling last night.   
“Okay Doll, easy day.” Bucky laid down the coupon on the nightstand before leaning over to kiss you goodbye. He tapped your chin and ushered your sleepy lips to his. His body wanted to lay back down in the warm bed you occupied as your sleepy movements took up the whole bed. “I love you.” Bucky threw on a shirt and quietly exited the room. 

You rubbed the sleep away from your eyes and found an empty bed. Your legs ached from yesterday and you had no intention of moving soon. You noticed a glass of water and one of the coupons sitting on the nightstand. Reaching over to carefully grab the corner ot the paper you rolled your eyes at Bucky’s next request.  
“Barnes you sly bastard.” You reached above you and grabbed your phone to already see three messages from Bucky himself. 

Can’t wait to see you, Doll.  
This meeting is already getting so tiring. Are you awake?   
Do I need to come switch out a coupon? XD

You rolled your eyes and quickly texted him back letting him know you were awake.Ripping the coupon in half you laid it against your bare chest and covered your breasts just enough with the blanket. Holding up your phone you bit down onto your lip and snapped a picture. Sending it off you waited for a response. 

Starting off nicely I see...show me more

I have to make this last all day. More will come later. ;)

You smiled as you slowly peeled yourself from the warm bed and winced at the soreness you felt with each movement. Carefully making your way to the shower you grabbed your phone and snapped another quick picture with it highlighting the trail of marks left by Bucky yesterday. You sent it off as you climbed into the shower. You let out a sigh of relief as the hot water soothed your aches. Washing your hair with your honey scented wash you took your time meticulous washing every inch of your body to make sure the hot water relaxed you. Your phone let off several alert sounds and you turned off the water. Wrapping the towel around your body you stepped out and dried your hair with a separate towel. 

I love how anyone can see you are mine. 

Bucky quipped as he traced over his screen down the line of hickeys. You smiled as you went through your closet and picked out a tight red crop top with your peach lift leggings you had only worn once. The first time Bucky spotted you in them he had thrown you against the bed and ate you until you were dry. Your center ached for his tongue just thinking about it. Slipping the grey legging on followed by lacing up your black puma sneakers you plugged in your headphones and placed your phone into the thigh holder and started around the track outside. Your heart rate climbed as you neared the window that looked over the area from the conference room. You ripped your hair down from the tie and fluffed it as you slowed down to an easy jog. You saw Bucky and Steve looking out from the window talking with each other and you threw a hand up. Bucky rested his fist on the glass and you could see him holding back everything. Steve hit Bucky’s shoulder and appeared to start laughing as he walked away. You continued around the track until you hit a shady area and held your phone up to Bucky in the distance. Snapping a picture of him watching you through the window you sent it off with the words. Like my leggings?

You just had to wear those today. God I’m growing hard just thinking about the last time you wore those. 

You sent a salute up to him in the window before continuing to run. Circling the building you saw Tony yelling at someone in the room. You chewed your lip and thought before taking your phone and texting Bucky.

Make sure you have your volume down. 

You waited for an okay before video calling him and trailing a finger down your lips to your chest. You could tell he adjusted in his chair and flicked his eyes around to give the impression he was listening. You concentrated and felt your body floating into the air and smiled as you were looking into the conference room window. Steve and Tony were arguing in a corner while Bucky was sitting tense at his phone on the other side of the table. You winked at him through the video call before ending it quickly and laughed as he slammed his fist on the table which earned the attention of Steve. You ducked over to hide behind the far wall as everything returned to normal. Your phone buzzed and you laughed as you sent a picture of Bucky being tense in the chair. His eyes directly pointed at the window and noticed your hair blowing in the wind. 

I see you, Doll.

Really? That’s weird cause I’m with the birdie…

You snickered as you lowered yourself down and quickly snapped a selfie with Sam. You angle the camera perfectly to accent your chest.   
“What’s up, Cupcake? Get it? Cause clearly Barnes had a few bites.”   
“Out for a run.” You tucked away your phone after plugging your headphones back in.   
“Looked more like a fly to me. Wanna race?” 

He better know that’s mine. 

Calm down. I only want you and maybe your best friend ;)

Shh, don’t tempt me already, trying to save that one…

You finished off your run with a race on foot with Sam before heading upstairs to grab a bottle of water. You walked off to your room, and changed into a light blue bralet with a matching lace thong. You slipped your black jogging pants over your hips letting them fall to have the top strap peeking out. You squatted down in your full body mirror and snapped another picture. With a quick tap you sent it off to Bucky’s phone and quickly threw on your matching jacket. You quickly grabbed a small black case and tucked an earpiece in your side pocket to snek to Bucky. You had a dangerous Idea. Leaving it barely zipped you grabbed four bottles of vitamin water and headed upstairs. Knocking quietly, You grabbed your phone out to see Bucky had not opened it yet. You knocked again with some force and smiled brightly as Bucky opened the door for you.   
“Hey, Doll.” You made your way past Bucky and set down the waters for everyone before taking your own.   
“You all know everyone can hear you squawking at each other like a married couple right?” You laughed at Steve and Tony while Bucky pulled you onto his lap. You grabbed his phone and held it in front of his face while you leaned over the table slightly and listened to Tony’s rant about Peter’s latest mission. He always had a soft spot for the kid and it always ended with Tony thinking he needed to go on easier missions. To be honest Peter was the next beat to send other than Wanda. You felt Bucky’s cool fingers against your hip as he traced over the small line that was sitting on your skin. As you took another sip of your drink Bucky pulled your back to lean against him as he tucked his mouth next to your ear.   
“You don’t tease very well, Princess.” His voice was low and sent a shiver down your spine. You winked over at Steve’s prying eye and leaned back to let Bucky notice Steve watching the two of you. Bucky bit your earlobe and slowly wrapped his arms around your waist. You back was arched up slightly and Steve let his eyes fall over the curve of your exposed breasts and how the fluorescent light highlighted the hickey that was popping out of the opening in your jacket. He bit his lip and imagined what it would be like to suck on your soft skin. He felt himself growing hard just thinking about it and quickly broke his stare and focused back on the screen. You laughed before turning in Bucky’s lap to kiss him roughly, You felt his teeth tease at your lip but you moved off instead of letting him play. Leaning over you tucked a small earpiece into Bucky’s ear but played it off as tucking his hair away. Earning a tug on your arm you blew him a kiss before leaving. “I can do much worse.” You smirked on your way down to your room and undressed from your jogging suit and laid yourself down on the bed in your light blue outfit. Snapping a full body picture you sent it off before flipping on the earpiece you had slipped into Bucky’s ear earlier. 

“Hope you can hear me, Sergeant.” You spoke this as you sent it off after your picture. 

Bucky blushed as he could hear your sexy voice in his ear. He adjusted himself in his chair and checked his phone to see the full body image of you. Chewing on his bottom lip and he coughed a bit before glancing off in the distance. 

“Hmm, I sure wish someone was here to satisfy me...I guess I can do it myself.” You tried to hold back your flirty giggles because you thought you sounded ridiculous. You turned yourself onto your knees and angled the camera against the pillows. Arching down you had your ass perfectly displayed in the back with your breasts hiding in the top corner. You untucked a black vibrating dildo and snapped a picture of it leaning against your lips. You adjusted the mic around your ear before laying down and waiting for Bucky’s reply. You snapped another picture of yourself with the tip of the toy tucked into your mouth. 

Do I hear my sweet girl thinking about me? 

Maybe…  
You turned the toy onto the lowest setting and ran it over your clothed nipples. Stifling a moan you felt your phone vibrating against your side and smiled as Bucky’s face filled your screen. A small bubble appeared at the top of your screen.   
If I get to hear. I get to see right? 

You laughed before hanging up and tucking your phone away.   
"Nope." You angled your mouth up to the mic and continued down your body with the toy. Feeling the light vibrations nearing your clit you moaned out for Bucky. You spread your legs wide and circled around your already dripping area. Carefully taking off your underwear ypu ran the tip through your folds and kneading your breast with your free hand. Twisting your nipple in between your fingers you whined for more as your phone went off again. 

You better not cum until I get there…

"No promises." You spoke out as you turned the dial to increase the vibrations. Gasping at the new level your legs instinctively opened more and your finger trailed down to play with your clit. You slipped the full length of the vibrator inside of you and moaned out incoherently. Working the toy at a steady pace you called out for Bucky again.   
"Fuck Daddy, I'm so wet…"

Careful Princess. I'm about to leave this meeting. 

"Then leave. I miss you Daddy. I need your cock to satisfy me." Moaning out you clicked the toy up to the highest setting and quickly snapped a picture of your spread open for Bucky. "Maybe the Captain can help me?" Your eyes rolled back at the thought of Bucky and Steve ravishing your body. You kept pressure against your clit as your legs wanted to tighten. Holding back your urge you heard a loud slam in the distance and quickly snapped up out of fright. You tucked the toy under your side and covered yourself up with the blanket. Hearing loud footstep you soon recognized them as your husband's and quickly slipped your thong back on with your sweats. Tucking the toy away just before Bucky slammed open the door you let out a small sigh of relief before he was forcing you against the wall. His lips collided with your own as he pushed himself tightly against you. His aching bulge hot your core and you moaned within the kiss. 

"On the bed." Bucky let you down from his hold and found the toy you were just using. "I wanna see you cum on this toy baby." Bucky’s eyes were blown wide with a controlling stare added to them. You felt like disobeying but sensed it could get you a serious punishment you moved with Bucky’s hands and quickly undressed. Bucky forced your legs open and licked your slit clean. His tongue worked in tiny circles on your clit in his mouth while his hand guided the toy slowly through your folds. Your back arched urging him to guide it back down against the mattress holding you in place. He pushed the toy deeper before turning the dial up to high. Your hand grabbed the back of his head holding him in place while the other tangled in the sheets. Incoherent moans of pleasure filled the room and you tightened around the toy over and over again until you were practically sobbing for Bucky’s dick to fill you. Bucky growled into your neck as he ran his hard tip over your entrance. You moved closer to him making his tip go a bit deeper once it reached its home. Bucky’s lips were resting against your hair as he pushed his entire self into you. You gripped his shoulders as his tight muscles worked to move him in and out of you. His metal hand held the side of your neck to keep you still while he used you as a toy himself. Unprocessed obscenities grazed your ear drum as his pace quickened. A small stifled moan escaped your mouth and he pushed deeper.   
"Shit, Princess is so tight for Daddy. God, feels so good." Bucky clenched his hand as he chased his oncoming climax. 

"Yes Daddy! Oh my god, right there! RIGHT THERE!" Your voice echoed in the room with Bucky's last pushes into you. Feeling your walls tighten around him his cum covered your walls with his finish and he kissed you lovingly. Your breath was a permanent pant for a while as Bucky climbed in behind you and chewed a new mark in between two old ones. His arm pulled your flush against him as you faded into a sleep. Bucky kissed your head before getting up and heading back to the meeting after getting a text from Steve. Be turned his camera on to take a picture of you sleeping under the blanket that clung to your sultry shape. He bit his lip as he saved it to a separate file in his photos.


	3. Number 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. One massage with a happy ending.  
> 3\. One Blowjob  
> 4\. A Wake-up Call.  
> 5\. One Quickie.  
> 6\. All tied up and any way you want it.
> 
> 8\. One Lap Dance to a song of your choice  
> 9\. Public Sex.  
> 10\. One Sex tape or photo shoot.  
> 11\. Roleplay of any kind.  
> 12\. Knives
> 
> 14\. Try something new! (Suggestions on back)  
> 15\. Hot Bath for 2  
> 16\. Any Fantasy Real
> 
> I will be deleting the list as I go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 7  
> You choose my outfit for the night

Your body ached from the past days with Bucky but you weren’t going to let him see it. You knew tonight could be restful if you stayed at the party long enough. As you covered your hickeys with concealer you sighed while rubbing your shoulder. Hearing the door click open you regained your balance and smiled at Bucky.   
“I have your dress.”  
“But I already have one?”  
“Tonight you wear this…” Bucky flipped a paper up through his fingers and laid down a white sweetheart dress with a dark blue lace accent that would curl around your hips. Sapphire sparkle heels were held in the air with his metal hand.   
“Okay…”   
“But, this is going to be under it.” Bucky pulled an icy white lingerie set from his side of the closet and laid it over the dress.   
“I don’t have to put it on alone do I?”   
“I wouldn’t dream of it Doll.” Bucky kissed your lips softly before slipping your small top off and over your head. His fingers grazed over the covered marks and pouted. “I like seeing these..”   
“Press pictures..” You rolled your eyes while your skin pricked into goosebumps after his touch. You leaned your head back for him to kiss the other side of your neck and pressed your body against him.   
“Turn around.” You followed Bucky’s commands and gasped as he bent you over the bed. His tongue trailed down your spine while his hands cupped your cheeks. His hard member was already pushing against you while he dug something out of his pocket. He wrapped his arm around and up to your mouth. “Open.” Your tongue darted over your lips as they welcomed an unfamiliar object. Coating it with your tongue Bucky drug it gently down to your center. Your hands gripped into the sheets as he carefully pushed the small object into you. Bucky carefully pulled your underwear down to bring the white boyshorts up your thighs. Pressing hot kisses against your skin you whined for him to take you. Bucky ushered you to stand up and face him. He lifted a small lace trimmed bra over you and adjusted it to cover your chest. Your boobs were cupped perfectly and you noticed Bucky’s eyes were attached to the sight. Pulling his lips into your own he sucked in a large breath as he kissed you. His fingers fumbled with his pocket to get something else out. Hearing a small button click you felt an intense vibration inside of you and held onto his suit jacket that matched the blue accents in your dress. You angled your eyes up at him as he picked up the dress on the bed and guided you into it. You rested your head against Bucky as he zipped the dress up for you.   
“You don’t cum until you are on my dick.” Bucky chewed on your earlobe as he turned the device off and helped you into your heels. Kissing up each leg, your head fell back in pleasure.   
“Whatever you say Sarge.” Bucky pulled you up to stand before he pushed a strand of hair away from your face. Bucky offered his metal arm out to you with a devilish smile attached. You bowed playfully and wrapped your arm around his. As you two walked down the hallway you clenched your thighs together and took a few breaths. You smiled as you turned the corner with Bucky into the full room of people. Cameras flashed as the two of you walked through the room and to the bar. Bucky waved a hand over to Steve across the room with a wink he motioned you the other way. Pulling a chair out for you Bucky went behind the bar and grabbed a wine glass for you. Filling it halfway with your choice of red he picked up a bottle from the cooler and popped the cap off with his fingers. You chewed your lip as the metal tab flew off and he took a sip. “That’s always so hot.” You whispered against the glass Bucky had given you. Taking his hand he led you through the crowd to where Steve and Sam were talking with Sharon. She looked as if she had just gotten out of bed and her face was red as a beet.   
“What’s up guys?”   
Sharon completely ignored you and slapped Steve across the face.   
“Whoa! Carter calm down!” Sam warned as Bucky stepped in front of you.   
“Fuck you Rogers! We were a legacy meant to be! Carter and Rogers, The founding families.”   
“He’s not a prize Sharon.” Bucky’s voice chimed up which only seemed to infuriate her more. You growled behind Bucky as he held his arm back to you.   
“He's too interested in saving the world to even think about me.”   
“He’s Captain America, what do you expect?” You crossed your arms with a smirk gracing your lips.   
“You don’t get it, You are part of the team.”   
“Exactly what I’ve been telling Steve. Date someone on the team. Not some whiny Agent who has somewhat of an ass.” The three men hyped up behind you and watched you defend Steve.   
“At least I can try and be a homemaker instead of a home wrecker. Or should we bring up the issue with Clint?”   
“Clint was a perv and I would like to bet that Stevie has thought of me while doing you..Oh wait! You two haven’t still.”   
“You little cunt!” Sharon raised a hand before you caught it and pinned it behind her back.   
“Doubt you could even handle a supersoldier.” Pushing her forward you picked up your glas you had discarded and took a large sip. “Leave before I hurt that fugly face of yours.” You cleared your throat and moved yourself to grab Steve wrist. “Come on Steve I want a dance.” You winked over at Bucky before pulling Steve to the middle of the floor and held your hands against the back of his neck. Steve's hands went to your hips very politely as you two swayed along to the quiet jazz. Bucky licked his lips and pressed the device on in his pocket. He watched as your smiled closed and your eyes darted over to him. You took a sharp breath as you smiled back up at Steve who had a sultry look on his face.   
“You okay, Angel?”   
“S-Steve?” Your voice stumbled as Bucky clicked the device higher and you accidentally gripped Steve’s shoulders tightly. Steve’s tongue darted over his lips before he leaned down to your ear.   
“Ya know, I helped Buck pick out that little thing inside of you.” His head leaned against your own as he dug a matching controller out of his pocket. Pressing the button again to go up higher you stopped your movements and held onto the front of his jacket. “Thanks for handling Sharon. I’ll let you go this once.” Steve turned off the device and escorted you back over to Bucky who had a delicious smirk on his face. Steve kissed your forehead before departing over to a group of veterans. You turned to tuck your face against Bucky’s side and took in a deep breath to compose yourself.   
“Had enough Princess?”   
“You wish. Glad to know Steve is gonna be nice to me.” You pecked Bucky’s cheek before heading over to Wanda and some press. Bucky tucked his hands away before moving Steve off to the side to speak with him. Bucky stood in front of Steve and cleared his throat.   
“You weren’t supposed to tell her until our last dance.”   
“What can I say Buck, her angel eyes got me.”   
“Poor Stevie, Always smitten by the eyes.” Bucky tugged Steve in for a hug before pointing his attention over to you. You were smiling and laughing as the press snapped photos and tripped on your every word. Steve and Bucky shared a look before Bucky took out the small controller and turned the device on again. As soon as the light came on they noticed your eyes darting around the room for them. You adjusted your stance and cleared your throat before answering another question from the press. You motioned Wanda off and her questioning eyes before waving them bye. Heading over to Steve and Bucky with a sway of your hips three reporters shoved you against them and snapped several photos. Steve’s hand rested on the small of your back while Bucky rested right under his at the curve of your ass. You slipped closer to Bucky and let Steve close the gap between you.   
“How is it being America’s trio?” All of the reporters held a recording mic up to you all.   
You stepped forward and cleared your throat to speak.   
“We are very honored to be the world’s heroes. It just is not us three, It takes everyone as a team to get one step closer to destroying evil.”   
“Bucky?! How is the first year of marriage going?”   
“Great. We have never been closer!” Bucky smiled as he pulled you against him by your hip. At that moment a plus ran up your spine and you clenched your teeth together. You growled under your breath and balled up a fist under Bucky’s suit jacket.   
“I’m sure you all have something to say about Clint’s sudden departure from the team?”   
“We are all very saddened by that news, but he needed time off to be closer with his family and get away from the danger.”   
“Well Sharon Carter, Agent 13, Gave us a different insight. She said that Clint was working with HYDRA to get Barnes back to them.” You rolled your eyes at the reporter and laughed.   
“Sharon Carter no longer works for SHIELD and hasnt for the past two years. She is just upset because her boyfriend was hanging around us two hotties all day. Oops I meant EX.” Just before another reporter could interject you pulled Steve by his tie and pushed Bucky with his shoulder out to the dance floor. You winked over to Natasha who changed the song. You pulled Bucky closer behind you as Steve kept his distance. Feeling Bucky grinding with you, you reached out an arm and pulled Steve against your front. Bucky’s hands were tight against your hips as Steve held one on your shoulder and interlaced his other with Bucky’s. You leaned your head back against Bucky’s shoulder as the song continued. You smiled as you felt both of the mens growing urges against you and moved over to kiss Bucky’s neck. Steve reached into hsi pocket and turned the toy inside of you up to full power and fel you quicken your movements against them. Bucky and Steve positioned themselves over one ear and quiet gasps escaped their lips.   
“Fuck Princess, Are you gonna come right here inbetwwen us?” Bucky held you tightly against his aching dick as Steve moved closer.   
“I wanna see my Angel’s face when she comes undone from that toy.” Steve’s voice was low and you felt your pleasure rise with every word. Your hand held Bucky’s neck as your other was twisted in Steve’s shirt. Your legs tighten as your coil wants to snap. Keeping your hips moving you held back and pulled Steve’s lips against your own.   
“Better not cum yet. I have another surprise.” Bucky pulled you along and urged Steve to follow back to your shared room. You were moved onto the bed as Bucky undressed and Steve hovered over you. “Kiss her again Steve.” Your breath hitched at Bucky’s orders and you never thought he would be telling his best friend to kiss his wife. Steve pushed his lips against you with passion but it was sweet and kind. His way of showing you he wouldn’t hurt you. You parted your legs and moaned as his hard member pushed against the vibrating toy. You moaned into his mouth and bucked against him. Steve held your wrists above your head as his tongue asked to explore your mouth and you agreed. Moaning as his movements continued you gasped a bit at the feeling of Bucky’s metal hand trailing down your legs.   
“Mmm, Please, please fuck me. One of you.”   
“Oh that’s my surprise.” Bucky chimed up as he helped you out of your dress. As you moved back Steve pulled your under him. He grinded against you roughly as he chansed his finish and you whined for more. “You don’t get Steve until I use Number 14...Until then You get to see him cum for you and miss it. I will make you miss my sweet boys face as he comes undone just by the thought of you clenching around him. The thought my pretty girl is going to have his filled he can make her tight little pussy.” Bucky leaned down with a harsh kiss as he played with your clit. You moaned out as your peak was being reached. Steve’s hips hot against your own hard and you gripped his shoulders. His face tucked into your neck and chewed a small mark to blend with the others.   
“Please Daddies. I need dick.”  
“Finish and then you can have all of Daddy’s dick you’d like.” Bucky twirled his fingers faster against you making the small toy scratch by your g-spot. You moved your hand over Bucky’s pinned cock and heard a groan release against the walls. As you pumped your hand over him he quickened his pace and you felt your back arch as you fell down. Gasping as you fell over the cliff Steve came undone and you felt his hot cum leaking down your thigh.   
“There’s my good girl. And my sweet Stevie too.” Bucky hovered over you to kiss Steve and your eyes widened at the sight. Bucky kissing Steve was hot, Hotter than you had imagined and you couldn’t wait to see how Steve tasted with Bucky mixed in. You pulled Bucky down forcefully to kiss him roughly and grinded up against Steve’s hips.Bucky pulled your hips down as Steve moved away and Bucky quickly took his spot. You were still squirming at the feeling of the toy and whined to have it taken out. Bucky kissed over your soaked underwear as he hooked two fingers into the lace and pulled them down. Your legs opened and Bucky trailed a finger through your folds. You whimpered at the over sensitive feeling and chewed your lip as Bucky touched the toy slightly.   
“Please, Buck. I need to feel you.” Bucky left the toy on as he slowly guided it out of you and ran it over your sensitive clit. Earning a whine he shushed you softly as he worked his needing tip over your dripping entrance. Steve moved next to you and trailed his fingers over your nipples. His mouth tucked against your ear and you held your breath as Bucky pushed inside of you. Moaning mostly into Steve’s ear he pushed your head up to look at Bucky as his eyes examined your aching body.   
“Does my Angel like her Daddy’s dick deep inside of her?” Your mind couldn't form words, just moans and movements for more. Steve worked his fingers against your clit and you held your arms over your face. Bucky quickly moved them above your head and Steve ran his tongue over your exposed nipples. Your back arched and you felt yourself coming undone again. Bucky thrusted hard against you, he brought his metal arm down and held it against your throat. Holding his wrist your eyes darted to Steve who had moved away and was watching his best friend get off where he just did.   
"Shit, right there, Buck. Oh god! Don't stop!" You pulled his hot chest against your own and dug your nails into his back before feeling that coil snap and he pushed deep inside of you. You sucked a small mark on his neck as he kissed Steve sweetly. Steve leaned over your mouth and kissed you once more.   
"I think Angel needs her rest. I'll be back tomorrow." Steve excused himself as Bucky tucked himself behind you. Curling into him you easily drifted off against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quick ending


	4. Number 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. One massage with a happy ending.  
> 3\. One Blowjob  
> 4\. A Wake-up Call.  
> 5\. One Quickie.  
> 6\. All tied up and any way you want it.
> 
> 8\. One Lap Dance to a song of your choice  
> 9\. Public Sex.  
> 10\. One Sex tape or photo shoot.  
> 11\. Roleplay of any kind.  
> 12\. Knives
> 
> 14\. Try something new! (Suggestions on back)
> 
> 16\. Any Fantasy Real  
> I will repost the list with every new chapter I post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Bath for 2

You pushed your hair away from your face as your feet stomped across the ground with intent. It had been an awful day and the work just kept piling up. Your muscles ached as your mind lost focus easily. It had been a few weeks since Bucky had used a coupon and apart from the regular sex you two had it felt like he had been distant. You brushed that thought out of your mind. It had been hectic, Everyone was busy right now. You just wished for one time where everything melted away and it was you and Bucky. Pushing your door open you quickly shed your sweaty outfit and stretched out your muscles. Hearing a knock at the bathroom door Bucky stood wrapped in a robe with one of your coupons poking out of his pocket.   
“Come here.” Your sleepy eyes peeked around him to see the bathroom lit up with candles and rose petal dancing on top of the water. Bucky handed the piece of paper to you and pulled you against him. You hummed as his hands rubbed over your arms and he guided you into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him he Watched you rip the paper and unhook your bra. Bucky helped you into the tub before sinking down behind you. Your head fit perfectly against his chest as you relaxed against him. Bucky moved your hair aside and placed light kisses against your neck. Bucky brushed a sponge over your skin, leaving bubbles in its trail.   
“I needed this today.” You sighed and adjusted for Bucky to move. Bucky massaged up your body as he worked kisses against your skin.   
“Did my girl have a hard day?”   
“Stark would not leave me alone about those damn lessons. He wrote them, why doesn’t he teach. Had to finish my part of the speech we all have coming up. The publicist kept having me change it because she wants me to come off as a strong woman who still knows her place? What the fuck is that shit? I only got to see you for five minutes and then I had to go downstairs. Those fucking recruits acted like five year olds in laser tag. I had to drop one of them on their ass to show them a lesson.” You huffed as Bucky held you against him tightly.   
“I saw. I was about to come around the corner”   
“So you were watching me..I knew I saw those steel blue eyes.”   
“Have to keep an eye on my sexy wife.”   
“Now that would be hot.” You laughed a bit Before Bucky teased his fingers at your hips. You moved up a bit to try and reach an arm behind you but he stopped.   
“I just want to make your day a little better, Doll.”   
“But it’s your coupon.”   
“For a bath. Anything else is my doing. Besides, I have to have you relaxed and rested for the next few days ahead. Steve told me we don’t have anything to do. We can go for a ride. Maybe use up some coupons? I think they expire soon.”   
“I never put a date.”   
“I beg to differ.” Bucky picked up a ripped piece and pointed out a smudge date in the bottom corner.   
“You changed them! I’m sorry sir but I don’t think these are valid anymore.” Laughing as he pulled your against him he moved his lips to ghost over your own and slightly tug your hair. You pushed your lips into him while he grazed his thumb over your nipples. Shivers went down your spine as he sat you up and broke the kiss. Getting out he slipped on his boxers and wiped himself clean of bubbles. Bucky offered his hand to you as you stepped out of the bath and let him wrap a towel around you. Rubbing the bubbles off of your skin he kissed his way down to his knees. His tongue trailed down from your belly button to your heat as he guided your leg to wrap over his shoulder. He quickly worked his tongue around your clit and slipped his fingers into your folds. You leaned your back over a bit while his free hand roamed up to squeeze your ass. You held your hair back while adjusting yourself to lean against the back wall Bucky dug his fingers deeper inside of you. Your hand twirled in his hair as his tongue was bringing you close to your finish already.   
“Oh yes Buck.” Your back arched slightly as he held your balance. Your head dipped back as you trailed a hand down your core. Bucky rolled his tip down to the top of your entrance and teased before trailing back up to dance over your clit. Your walls clenched with every curl of his fingers and he couldn’t help but pull the moans from you faster. Your calls echoed in the marble bathroom as he dug his nails against your other thigh. Hissing at the feeling you leaned over as you felt your walls clench around Bucky’s fingers. He quickly replaced them with his tongue and cleaned every drop off your slick. Bucky stood up and you leaned against him. You pulled his neck down for a kiss, humming as you tasted yourself on his lips he picked you up and carried you to the bed. Bucky Pressed his lips feverishly against your own while he trailed his fingers down your side. Cupping your area again he slowly pulled his finger through and felt you writhe against his touch.   
“Sensitive, Princess.” You nodded your head as you sucked your bottom lip between your teeth. Bucky worked his fingers carefully as he lowered himself. Your eyes watched as he left a small trail of bites that would surely be gone by morning. You gasped as his tongue found your clit again and his free hand held your lips open. Letting your head fall back against he pillow. Bucky looked up to see you enjoy his every motion and that sight to could make him cum right there. His hand held your pelvis down while he added a third finger and you gasped at the new feeling of him stretching you.   
“Fuck, J-just like that.” Your toes curled as a leg came around to rest against Bucky’s shoulders. You bit your lip letting the room fall silent. Your body jerked as you listened to Bucky’s arm readjusting. The heat that was coming from his wrist hit against your thigh and you held it closer against him. You held his hair back while holding your legs apart as far as you could. You orgasm ripped through you and you had the instinct to close them. Bucky held them open with force as he picked up his speed letting your grind through your climax. His motions didn’t stop and you felt yourself climbing roughly. You held yourself up with your elbows with your head thrown back in pleasure. Your moans had turned into whimpers which egged Bucky on faster and harder. His thumb switched positions with his tongue as he moved to suck a large mark to your inner thigh.   
“Keep going baby. I wanna see you squirt for me, Princess.” Bucky’s voice was low and controlling an you felt your leg twitch from it. You panted as his fingers were soaking in your slick, His tongue had taken its original place and you had laid back down with your legs wrapped around his head. Your toes curled as you felt yourself crash over another hill. “Asta e fata mea bună. Sperma pentru tati.” (That’s my good girl. Cum for Daddy.) You had no idea what Bucky was saying but his perfect accent made you approach that time much quicker. He guided your own hand down to play with your clit as he twisted his fingers inside of you. Your fingers kept the pace, and Bucky’s fingers followed. Bucky kissed against your inner thigh, his stubble pricked your skin as you grabbed his wrist and moved his fingers away.   
“Ooohhhh!” You bright Bucky’s fingers up to clean them off as Bucky’s eyes watched in ecstasy. He pulled his lips against his own as your hand quickly went to his twitching dick. He growled against you as you touched it. Your tongue played over his lips as he grunted into your hand.   
“Fucking shit. Oh that was so sexy, Doll.” Bucky pulled you to straddle his thigh and you hummed at the feeling of the pressure against your overused area. You trailed your thumb over his small slit and spread his precum down his shaft. Bringing the hand up to your mouth you covered your fingers in spit before continuing on his cock. His hand held the back of your throat as his moans pounded against your neck. His kisses were sloppy as he bucked against you and his orgasm ripped into your hand. You tightened your hand a bit as he tugged on your hair. Bucky kissed you against the bed before quickly grabbing a washcloth and bringing it over. 

“That’s my pretty girl.” Bucky carefully cleaned between your legs as he distracted you with a kiss. Your instinct moved your against his palm and he nipped your lip in response. Taking care of himself he gave you a t-shirt with a pair of his boxers for you. You carefully slipped them on before digging yourself into a hole next to him.   
“I love you, Buck.” Your voice was quiet as his hand scraped up and down the small of your back. Your butt arched against him and he quickly jerked your hips up for your ass to cup his dick. You moaned with his last kiss under your earlobe and let him massage you silently. Sporadic kisses were placed across your skin as the night went on and you could feel his loving look.


	5. Number 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One massage with a happy ending.  
> One Blowjob  
> A Wake-up Call   
> One Quickie 
> 
> One Lap Dance to a song of your choice  
> Public Sex   
> One Sex tape or photo shoot.   
> Roleplay of any kind   
> Knives
> 
> Try something new! (Suggestions on back) 
> 
> Any Fantasy Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 6 Tied up and anyway you want it

You sighed as your alarm blared in your room as another restless night went under your belt. Bucky had left for a mission last week with Sam and You could never sleep right with him away. He was trying to infiltrate a local threat you could remember the disdain in his voice when he was assigned with Sam and not you or Steve. You had texted the first day as they set up but it had been radio silence ever since. Huffing as you went to the kitchen Steve was relaxed against the sofa reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee, steaming around his face.   
“Hey, heard anything?” Steve folded the paper when he noticed you and followed you to the kitchen.   
“Still radio silent.” You sighed as you tried to reach the coffee mugs and heard a small snicker behind you. “You could help me instead of laughing Rogers.” Folding your arms into a pout and his smile filled with boyish charm as he easily reached above you to grab a mug.   
“Here you are, Angel.” Your face blushed at his pet name and you felt wrong for doing so. Flirting with Steve when Bucky wasn’t around was normal because he always reported back to Bucky about it and you always got the jealous, controlling Bucky who laid a claim against your aching folds. You tightened your thighs at the thought of Bucky just taking control and you lost yourself in your thoughts. As you poured your coffee Steve offered his cup in the air asking for more. You huffed as you set the pot down and leaned against the counter. “I guess I can get it myself" Steve chimed up from his seat.   
“I think you’ll live, Steve. It won’t hurt you to walk and get more.”   
“Huh, I didn’t realize Buck was married to a self absorbed brat…” A smirk formed across his lips as he peeked at you over his full mug.   
“Excuse you?”   
“I think you heard what I said.”   
“What happened to me being an Angel? Hmm? Daddy?” You leaned up to whisper the last bit in his ear before soldering back to your room. You heard his gasp and a small chuckle and you could tell he was watching you leave. Taking your phone out you snapped a cute picture of your face hidden behind the coffee cup and added a quick message. 

“I miss you...Be safe. I love you”

Sighing you locked yourself away and buried yourself in your latest book. 

Some time later you awoke to knocking at your door. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes you set the book on your nightstand and yawned as you opened the door.   
“Oh Hey St-” You were cut off by Steve’s lips slamming into your own. He pushed you back against the door as it shut. You pushed back from him and held a wild look in your eyes. “What are you doing?!” Steve said nothing but held his phone up to you. You took his device out of his hands as he lips kissed softly against your neck. 

Your wife is a brat...and a tease.

Then tame her Stevie. Just leave her finish for me. I know you can do it. Landing in 20. Tell her Pink and Number 6

“Oh..well in that case.” You guided Steve’s chin up and kissed him lightly. His hand carefully went around your throat as you held his tongue at bay with your lips. His thumb traced your neck while he pushed his body flush against your own. Feeling his ever growing shaft. You moaned against his mouth and he pulled away. He pulled you with him to lay on the bed. He moved your hips over his own as you caught your balance on top of him. His tongue darted over his bottom lip and you chewed on your own. Steve quickly pulled your shirt off before pulling you under him. His fingers worked down against your clothed clit as he licked a stripe down your center. You grabbed his wrist and moved him up to your waist while pulling his lips back to your own. Biting his bottom lip your eyes became heavy with lust as you pushed against him. .   
“My my my, someone is bossy.” Steve pulled away and pulled you to sit up on the bed. He moved to your dresser and opened your lingerie drawer. “I knew I saw you putting them away in here.” Steve pulled out a bright pink piece. He motioned a finger for you to stand as he moved next to your legs. He slowly pulled down your pants, sure to ‘accidently’ hit your clit. You held back your noises each time and wished for him to touch you there. He slipped the one piece over your legs for the bottom to perfectly rest over your needy area. His fingertips barely grazed over your skin. Goosebumps appeared as he breath chased around your neck. “You look so fucking delicous. So glad I helped pick out this number.” He slipped the strap up your shoulder and turned your around to see the back. A small bow sat on the top of your ass and he couldn’t help but lick his lips.   
“Language Captain.” A quick smack was brought against your ass with a matching growl from Steve. You felt your hands being pinned against your back and moved your joints a bit with the feeling of rope. Steve tightened the rope against your wrists and pulled them tight against the headboard. “Careful. Buck won’t be happy if you hurt me.”   
“You know I’d never hurt you, Angel.” Steve brought his lips to ghost over yours and smiled as he pulled away without a kiss. You jerked your hands down and growled when you couldn’t move them. Steve grabbed another pink rope and tied it around one ankle, bringing up the rope he looped it with the one that held your arms in place and smiled at his work.   
“Uhm, Steve. It isn’t supposed to go like this.”   
“I’m not done.” Steve moved in between your legs and moved his boxers down. Your tongue darted out at the sight of his hard cock as he rubbed his pre-cum around his shaft. He teased your entrance with his tip and you struggled against the ropes. Gritting your teeth as Steve slid inside he moaned out at how tight you were around him. “Shit, Buck wasn’t lying.” Steve moved quick as he grabbed your hips and rammed himself inside chasing a quick orgasm. “So fucking tight.” Your face was tucked away against your arm, which hid your moans for him. Steve moved a hand up to hold your chin and see your face.   
“Fuck Steve.” Your hips bucked up against him and you felt your end coming strong. His thumb played against your clit, while his pace continued.   
“God, Don’t want to leave.” Steve hissed out as he leaned down to kiss your lips. You tried getting closer against him but you were held back. “Why does Bucky get you to himself? Hm? God you’re so fucking good.” Steve chased his orgasm quickly with you.   
“Don’t stop. Oh!” You threw your head back as you felt yourself reach the cliff. Just before you found that sense of relief Steve pulled himself out and cummed into his hand. You whined at the immense loss and held your lip to keep quiet.   
“Didn’t think I was going to let you cum did you?”   
“Steve, Please. Don’t stop. Please…” Your voice was at a breathless whimper and he couldn’t help but smile.   
“Aww, Did I leave my girl on edge?” Steve gently kissed your lips as his thumper swirled over your clit again. Arching against him he chuckled before pulling back. “That’s too bad.” Steve untied your leg and fixed you to relax against the mattress. “You are going to wait right here for Bucky and if I hear a peep come from this room you are not finishing tonight.” Steve kissed you roughly one last time before leaving you tied against the bed. He napped a picture and chewed his lip.   
“To Buck, Let him know what’s waiting for him.” You huffed out as the door shut and looked around the room trying to distract yourself from your aching center. Wiggling your wrists you tugged at the rope as you whined into your arms.   
“He better be here soon. I can break this ya know!”   
“Sure you can!” Steve’s voice echoed from the hall and you scoffed. Your hips began to ache at the loss of movement and you tried to get comfortable against the mattress. Your breath became still as you could clearly hear a helicarrier landing on the roof. You felt the heat instantly grow between your legs with anticipation. You heard Steve clear his throat and watched as the door opened. Bucky moved into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Your eyes widened at the sight of him in his uniform as he stepped closer.   
“Number 6...Fuck.” Bucky trailed his cool fingers up your center to grip against your throat. “You look fucking perfect, Princess.” Bucky easily slipped off his jacket and you heard the familiar clink of his dog tags.   
“Steve was mean to me.” Your voice was in full brat tone and BUcky couldn’t help but laugh a bit.   
“Well I heard differently. I heard you begged for his sweet cock to make you cum. You should know Stevie always follows what I say word for word.” Bucky’s tongue darted over his bottom lip as he hovered over you. Barely letting the tips of his fingers against your skin you whined out for him and arched yourself to push against him. His hot skin with the smell of gunpowder made you want him even more. “I’m the only one who gets to make you cum.” His hand ghosted down your side to hover over your heat.   
“Then make me.”   
“Steve wasn’t lying. Bratty today. Where’s the sweet begging I always hear.”   
“Not in the mood to be submissive.”  
“Doll, I have a news flash for you.” Bucky easily flipped you so your face was buried into the pillows as your hands rested up in the air. “You won’t get anything if you don’t behave yourself.” Bucky grinded his clothed hips against your ass and you gasped out for him. His fingers fumbled with the bow resting on the top of your ass and you heard him quietly praising your body under his breath.   
“What was that, Daddy?” Bucky leaned over you and pulled your hips flush against his own. Groaning as his lips kissed under your ear you pushed back and felt him grab your stomach.   
“I might just cum looking at you…” Bucky ran his hands over your body while you tried teasing anyway you could. His fingers played against your nipples and he was sure to circle near your aching folds. You held back your whines as he bit down on your neck. Bucking his hips against you once again you called out for him. You felt his lips twirl against your skin as his hand seemed to creep closer. He easily flipped you over to rest on your back. You watched him slowly pull a hand down to his thigh. Hearing the click of a blade your heart quickened, at the sight of the cool blade nearing your skin. “Let’s get this off…”  
“When are you going to stop cutting my outfits.”   
“When are you going to stop liking it?” You pouted at Bucky’s remark knowing he was right. The blade carefully trailed over your neck before ghosting down to your chest. Bucky carefully slipped the knife under the edge of your outfit and cut up slowly. The fabric easily fell to your sides as Bucky removed more. Stopping just before he cut through the bottom he moved back up to toy with you more. “I want you begging for me to fuck you.” His hot breath sent shivers from your neck as he stuck the knife into the headboard.  
“Yes Sir.” Your eyes locked with his own as the words left your mouth. Bucky came down to kiss you roughly and move his tongue into your mouth. WIth no struggle your pushed into his cool touch as his metal hand twisted one of your nipples. He moved your head to the side and left a trail of feverish kisses against your skin. His tongue trailed down to swirl around each of your nipples as you moved against him. “Feels so good.” Bucky pressed your thighs open before bringing his hand up to your throat again. Your hands tugged at the rope, you wanted to feel his hot skin under your touch. His free hand moved down to your clit and began moving in still circles, just enough to tease you more. You tried pushing your hips against him but he stopped you.   
“So needy.” Bucky smirked as he gave you a bit more pressure that sent your body into an arch. The pleasure built up as he continued and you whined softly. “Let me hear you, Princess. I want to hear your frustrated noises for me.” Bucky grinded his hips into you while his thumb picked up their movements just near your clit. Your hands tugged again and he held them against the headboard. “You aren’t leaving. Until I hear you ask nicely.”   
“Please, let me touch you.”   
“How about a kiss?” Bucky leaned down to press a soft kiss against your needy lips. You bit into his bottom lip and earned a groan from him. “That wasn’t very nice. I guess you will just stay here.” Bucky moved his hands away from you before getting off of the bed. His fingers made quick work of his pants as you whined at the loss of him. His dick was hard as ever against his boxers and you watched as he palmed himself a bit. “I need some fucking relief.” Bucky watched your tongue roll over your bottom lip and smirked. He quickly pushed his boxers down and kneeled down next to your head. “Open that pretty mouth for me.” Bucky’s head fell back as he felt your hot mouth against his tight skin. He pushed his full length inside of your mouth and ran a thumb over your cheek. Pulling you to lay on your side Bucky’s hips set a steady pace. His fingers tangled in your hair while the other held his balance on your small rope. You moaned as his dick hit the back of your throat. “Fuck Princess.” Your eyes met his own as he picked up the pace in your mouth. His hand moved down to rub against you again. You moved against him while you took his full length again. Your tongue swirled around his tip every time he moved back and you could tell that could make him finish. Adjusting your head, your tongue pressed against his cock. His eyes closed as you continued and you felt his finish coming strong. His hand had moved back up to your hair as he held your head steady for hsi finish. “La dracu, da, chiar acolo!” (Fuck, yes, right there.) Bucky held the base of his dick while his cum filled your mouth. Swallowing hard he wiped a missing drop from your lips and had you suck his digit clean. “That’s a good girl.” Bucky kissed your overworked mouth and moved in between your legs. Kissing your legs you instinctively widened your legs. His finger teased around your slit as his tongue tasted your skin. You could tell he was stalling your finish and you moved your hips up in the air.   
“Oh baby, You taste like Steve.”   
“Please…”   
“Please what?”   
“I want to cum.”   
“Hmm, maybe I’ll let you.” Bucky teased his tongue over your clothed folds and you shuddered at the feeling. His fingers hooked over the small fabric for him to carefully pull it down your legs. Bucky slowly dragged his tongue through your slick. You moaned out and pulled against the ropes again. His hands held your legs apart as he slowly worked his tongue over your clit and teased your entrance.   
“Mmphm yes.” Your hands twisted together and you wanted to reach for him so badly. His nose tucked perfectly against your top while his tongue wired perfect slow motions over you. His fingers teased at your entrance as he felt himself growing hard again. Your head fell against the pillow as your chest arched up. Bucky’s eyes were glued to your chest as he slowed his motions even more. “Please go faster.” Bucky slowly slipped a single finger into you and you whined out loudly. His hand went around your leg to hook it around his neck. You pressed him against you and moaned out at the pressure. Bucky moved his tongue against your clit again and you gasped. You felt a bit of relief as his pace quickened, his single finger curled inside of you and you felt a heavy pressure growing inside of you. As you adjusted your hips Bucky could sense your growing uncomfort and moved himself up to your lips.   
“Oh baby girl, you’re dripping.” His tongue carefully cleaned up your slick. Moving himself to hover over you he pressed his dick up against you while he kissed your neck. Reaching over you for the knife again, He easily cut through the rope that held your hands and guided them around his neck. You pulled him against you and kissed against his neck. You wrapped your legs around his hips and tried to guide him inside of you. Filling each other with kisses as he grinded against you he felt your hand trying to slip down to feel him. Quickly jerking it back up he holds it against the headboard and growls.   
“I’m still in control, Princess.” Your hips arched at the pet name and he guided your hand to rest on his right shoulder. He took his tip through your area and let out a stifled moan.   
“Just fuck me already!”   
“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought It was anyway I wanted it. Or is this a freebie?”   
“This is agonizing Bucky and technically you already got a free blowjob. I could be mean and take two coupons.”   
“Oh but my Baby wouldn’t do that. Would she?” Bucky pushed deep inside of you and your nails gripped into his skin. You pulled his chest flush against you and let your head fall back. “No, you’re gonna be nice to Daddy, Because I’m letting you cum on his dick.” Bucky’s hand held your throat as his hips snapped against you roughly. You held his wrist as his mouth latched onto your neck. Your moans filled the room and you felt yourself holding back your snap. Your legs twitched slightly as he moved faster and his free hand found your clit. “Go ahead Princess. Cum for me. Coat me in it.” You found yourself cumming in an instant and Bucky quickly pounded your orgasm into starting another climb. His thrusts grew deeper as you clung to his chest and let him chase his own. Your body felt weak already but you were determined to ride him out at least. “There’s my filthy girl.” Bucky’s praise built you up more as muffled obscenities were cursed into his ear. He leaned up and grabbed your hips with a force enough to bruise. Your hands flowed into your hair as Bucky watched your perfect breasts bounce with his thrusts. You trailed your own hands down over yourself and looked up at him with heavy eyes. He bit into his lip as he coated your walls and leaned over you. His back was arched as you pressed sweet hot kisses against his neck. Bucky pulled out of you and your body felt weak. Bucky grabbed a pair of boxers with the number 6 coupon and held it out to you. You took an end in your mouth and pulled against the paper. Feeling it rip a bit you spit the bit out as Bucky laid the other piece on your chest. Bucky grabbed a cool rag and ran it over you. Wincing at the feeling he handed you his shirt with a pair of shorts. Bucky pulled you to straddle his lap. Your tired body leaned against his chest and you smiled as his scent filled your nose. Bucky’s nose tucked into your hair while he scratched the small of your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Number 10! 
> 
> Will someone film it? will someone watch it? wait and see


End file.
